Marioneta
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: "Esperen un momento… ¿Cómo esa marioneta supo mi nombre? Estoy consciente de que soy un héroe pero casi nadie me conoce hasta que lo digo. Y… ¿¡Cómo es que esa marioneta pudo hablar? ¡Sólo los títeres hablan! O ¿acaso ahora las marionetas pueden hablar? De ser así, no he visto hilo alguno que sostuviera la boca". AU. No hay yaoi :'C.


**Título: Marioneta**

 **Autora: Yo**

 **Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece**

 **Advertencia: Creo que ninguna :/ no tiene yaoi uvu.**

* * *

 ** _MARIONETA_**

 _Lo vi danzar con movimientos graciosos y no pude evitarlo_ _._ _Me acerqué a verlo más de cerca, ese hombre sí que sabía cómo hacer danzar a la marioneta al ritmo de la música. La marioneta parecía ser un payaso… triste, pues, vestía de negro y blanco, su cara pintaba de blanca con algunas lágrimas color negras bajo sus ojos. — ¿Por qué está triste el payasito? — pregunté. "No es un payaso, es un pierrot" me respondió. El dueño puso una música y comenzó a mover las manos sosteniendo una cruz de madera de la cual se ataban los hilos blanquesinos que manejaban a la marioneta; no podía evitar reír debido a los movimientos graciosos que hacía y una vez acabada la música, aplaudí._

 _—¿Te gusta? — me preguntó y yo asentí sin dejar de mirar el muñeco — Puedes comprarlo si lo quieres. — podría comprarlo… tengo muchos peluches que no me vendría mal una marioneta, quiero decir, no me vendría mal algo diferente. Palmeé mis piernas, ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Le di las rupias a Azul!. Yo realmente quería comprarlo._

 _—Lo siento, no… no puedo — me disculpé mientras rascaba mi cabeza, sin despegar la vista de la marioneta._

 _—Llévame, Rojo — dijo el pierrot moviendo su boquita con una voz aguda, no me cabía duda que aquél dueño habló por el muñeco._

 _—Lo-Lo siento… De ver-_

 _—¡Rojo! — esa voz sonó un poco lejos. Llevé mi mirada hacia la panadería, no… no provino de ahí —¡Aquí! — lo busqué con la mirada hasta que encontrarlo, Azul bajaba por las escaleras de La Ciudadela. Quedé perplejo, digo, si se supone que vinimos por unos pan ¿Cómo es que Azul venía de otro lugar?; me despedí del hombre y corrí hacia Azul._

 _—Azul… — las palabras no sabían cómo salir de mi boca por lo que no supe como cuántos minutos hemos permanecido mirándonos. — Eh… — Azul movió la cabeza como diciendo que prosiguiera pero pareció entenderme de algún modo._

 _—Fui a comprar figuritas, creí que me estabas siguiendo hasta que llegué — bueno, debí haber estado tan hipnotizado con la marioneta que no lo habré visto salir de la panadería. Esperen un momento… ¿Cómo esa marioneta supo mi nombre? Estoy consciente de que soy un héroe pero casi nadie me conoce hasta que lo digo. Y… ¿¡Cómo es que esa marioneta pudo hablar!? ¡Sólo los títeres hablan! O ¿acaso ahora las marionetas pueden hablar? De ser así, no he visto hilo alguno que sostuviera la boca. Sentí un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza — ¡Te Estoy Hablando!— me regañó Azul — ¡Anda, vamos que se nos hace tarde! — asentí mientras me sobaba la cabeza, me había dolido ese golpe. Comencé a seguir a Azul, miré una vez más al dueño y a su marioneta y noté que me han estado mirando también._

 _Que yo sepa, con tu mano le mueves la boca al títere y cambias de voz para dar a entender que es el muñeco quien está hablando pero… ¿Cómo le haces para que una marioneta hable?. No lo entiendo. Tuvo que haberse visto el hilo en su nariz o en su boca pero ni eso. Cuando dejé de pensar en eso, ya sólo faltaba unos minutos para irme a acostar; dejé mi taza de porcelana vacía sobre la mesa._

 _—¿Vas a dormir? — no me había percatado de que Vio estaba frente a mí, me estaba sonriendo antes de darle unos sorbos a su leche caliente. Yo asentí y pregunté por él — es Viernes, voy a desvelarme leyendo — me dijo._

 _—De acuerdo — me levanté dispuesto a dejar la taza en la cocina — Buenas noches, Vio — le sonreí antes de entrar a mi habitación._

 _—Buenas noches, Rojo —._

 _Me puse mi pijama a oscuras para no molestar a Verde y a Azul; me acosté y cubrí mi cuerpo con las mantas, hacía frío esa noche. Miré el techo, cambié de posiciones unas cuántas veces y conté ovejas pero ni así podía conciliar el sueño, es más hasta parecía mantenerme más despierto. Escuché algo caerse y una brisa helada, desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana dándome cuenta de que estaba abierta, así que encendí el velador y me puse en pie rumbo hacia la ventana. Las nubes violáceas cubrían el cielo amenazando una tormenta, la brisa se llevaba unas cuantas hojas ámbar consigo; al momento que trabé la ventana el cielo iluminó._

 _Y lo ví._

 _En el jardín de mi casa, vi a la marioneta de pie sin que nadie lo manipulara. Me estaba mirando. Cerré las cortinas y corrí hacia mi cama lo más rápido que pude, apagué el velador y cubrí hasta mi último mechón de cabello con la manta; estaba asustado. A pesar de que ya me he encontrado con muñecos vivientes… los cuales, para ser específicos eran "niños transformados en muñecos" me aterra pensar que pueden cobrar vida. Quién sabe lo que podría hacer. Mi corazón latía rápido y me sentía desprotegido, tenía miedo de sentir una mano apoyarse en mi espalda o agarrar mis pies. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando dormir ¡Pero no podía!._

 _Sentí mi corazón paralizarse cuando oí unos cuatro golpes en el vidrio de la ventana, me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación corriendo; tal vez pasaré la noche al lado de Vio, me sentiré protegido con él. La luz del living estaba apagada, sólo la luz del velador - que se hallaba sobre la cómoda- estaba encendida. Supongo que Vio se alumbraba de ella para leer — Vio… ¿Puedo… hacerte compañía? — pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación — no puedo dormir… — silencio, es extraño que no me respondiera — ¿Vio? — me acerqué a él, se habrá quedado dormido. Espero que no, no quisiera molestarlo y me sentiría muy solo. — ¿Estás durmien…? — quise gritar pero no pude, me cubrí la boca y retrocedí, las piernas me temblaban. Vio tenía su rostro pintado de blanco y lagrimas negras debajo de sus ojos, ¡Igual que el pierrot!. Tenía que ser una broma pero Vio no jugaría de esa manera y mucho menos conmigo._

 _—Llévame, Rojo— dijo lentamente con voz apagada provocándome unos escalofríos. Lo vi ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mí perdiendo el equilibrio. Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta — ¡Azul! ¡Verde! ¡Despierten! — alcé un poco la voz mientras trababa la puerta — ¡Chicos despierten! — estaba desesperado, nervioso, asustado, las manos y las piernas me temblaban. Encendí la luz y me dirigí hacia el armario, juro haber escuchado a Azul quejarse._

 _—Rojo, apaga la luz —._

 _—No, algo le pasa a Vio, levántate — dije sin darme vuelta a mirarlo, abrí la puerta del armario y me asusté. Mi espada... ¿¡Dónde estaba mi espada!? No sólo no estaba la mía si no ninguna de Four Swords. Al menos me hubiera sentido un poco más protegido._

 _—¿Qué estás buscando, Rojo? — preguntó Azul._

 _—Mi espada... — respondí dándome la vuelta para mirarlo — ¿Sabes dónde está? — gran sorpresa me llevé cuando vi a Azul bien frente a mí, tal vez si su rostro no hubiera estado pintado de color blanco y un par de cruces negras no adornaran sus ojos, no me hubiera asustado. —¡Aaah! — por retroceder, caí sentado dentro del armario._

 _—¿Por qué no llevaste, Rojo? —dijo Azul con una voz escalofriante mientras se acercaba a mí a pasos lentos; quise levantarme y correr empujándolo pero mi cuerpo temblaba, no tenía fuerzas. Detrás de él vi aparecer a Verde y a Vio haciéndome la misma pregunta y mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, me daban miedo. Empecé a sollozar y a llamar a mi padre a gritos pero mi padre no aparecía, cerré los ojos y grité diciendo que se callen, sus preguntas ya me estaban aturdiendo. Sentí que iba a morir, más bien lo dí por seguro cuando me apoyaron sus manos en mi cuello para estrangularme._

—¡Rojo, despierta! — Verde se encontraba sentado en la cama de Rojo, le zamarreaba el brazo mientras lo llamaba; Rojo se despertó asustado y tomó asiento rápidamente en la cama — cálmate, estabas teniendo una pesadilla — le dedicó una sonrisa. El pequeño observó a su alrededor, su habitación estaba a oscura, sólo la luz del velador apenas podía alumbrar.

—¡Por Diosa! ¡Quiero dormir! — se quejó Azul intentando cubrir su rostro con su manta. Rojo suspiró de alivió, todo había sido un sueño. Vio entró con un vaso de agua en una mano y un libro en la otra, parecía haberse asombrado por la mirada que le dedicó a los tres.

—¿Todavía están despiertos? Ya son las tres — comentó caminando hacia su cama.

—Es que Rojo estaba lloriqueando y nos despertó — respondió el gruñón.

—Oh... bueno.

—¿Ya te sientes bien, Rojo?— inquirió el líder, el pequeño asintió dibujando una sonrisa — bien, vayamos a dormir — se puso en pie.

—Verde ¿Puedes cerrar la ventana, por favor? está entrando viento fresco —dijo el calmado cubriéndose con su manta.

—Claro — el líder se dirigió a la ventana — parece que se viene tormenta — comentó. Rojo volvió a incorporarse en su cama mientras veía a Verde cerrar la ventana. Pero Verde no se movía, permanecía quieto mirando el jardín.

—¿Vas a mirar la lluvia toda la noche? digo, porque quiero apagar el velador y dormir — preguntó burlón el violeta.

—Es que hay algo raro en el jardín...— respondió. Rojo sintió su corazón latir con velocidad al oírlo, no era su miedo a que su pesadilla se realizara sino debido a que recordar su pesadilla le causaba escalofríos.

—Debe ser un animal— dijo Azul encogiéndose de hombros.

—No... no es un animal — negó con la cabeza. Unos largos segundos de silencio inundó la habitación, los tres mantenían la mirada en Verde temiendo que lo que esté viendo sea un ladrón. — Es un muñeco... —dijo de repente — es un pierrot — añadió moviendo su cabeza hacia Rojo, quien empalideció al verlo, el rostro de Verde se maquillaba como en su pesadilla. Como un pierrot.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **:C bueno, hola! tanto tiempo! Como están?**

 **Creo que no llegué a tiempo u.u pero bueno, quise escribir lo que apenas se me pudo ocurrir para Halloween, está corto y no da miedo :c x'D pero espero le hayan gustado. En realidad se me había ocurrido varios drabbles con respecto a Halloween pero no tenía la inspiración para hacerlo debido a que me agarró como una especie de depresión pero de a poco me estoy recuperando :')**

 **Espero que esté bien escrito - porque por más que lo corrija siempre hay un error- y que lo hayan podido entender.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos, si leiste esto, gracias n.n/**

 **si dejaste review, doble gracias n.n/**


End file.
